nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Polar Express (Elephant style)
The Polar Express (elephant style) is Wade Agnew's only movie spoof and Non-nikkdisneylover8390's only Christmas movie spoof of The Polar Express. It appeared November 8 to December 24, 2014. ''Cast: *Hero Boy - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''The Conductor - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Hero Girl - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Billy - Roo (Pooh)'' *''Know-It-All - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Pastry Chefs - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Hobo - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Smokey & Steamer - Boog and Elliot (Open Season)'' *''The Elves - Oakey Oaks Townsfolks (Chicken Little)'' *''The Head Elf - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''The Singing Elf - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2)'' *''Santa Clause - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little)'' *''Sarah - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift)'' *''Hero Boy's Father - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Hero Boy's Mother - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Children - Various Elephant Kids'' *''Waiters - Various Singers (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and Rio)'' *''Steven (Who Repeated "I Didn't Do It") - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2)'' *''Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet - Soto (Ice Age)'' ''Chapters: #The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 1 - Lumpy's Christmas Eve in the Ice Age/All Aboard/This is The Polar Express!'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 2 - Dave Chooses Another Passenger (Roo)/"Hot Chocolate"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 3 - Lumpy Looses Mrs. Jumbo's Ticket'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 4 - Lumpy Meets Mufasa'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 5 - Boog and Elliot Put Mrs. Jumbo in Charge/Caribou Crossing'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 6 - Hitting the Ice Pool'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 7 - "When Christmas Comes to Town"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 8 - Northern Lights/There is the North Pole/"The Polar Express"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 9 - Christmas Just Doesn't Work Out for Roo/Lumpy, Mrs. Jumbo and Roo Split/"Winter Wonderland"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 10 - Finding the Sleigh Bell/"Silver Bells"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 11 - Ranjan Gets a Break/"Deck the Halls"/"It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas"/"Frosty The Snowman"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 12 - Roo's Present/The Big Slide/"White Christmas"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 13 - Oakey Oaks Action'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 14 - Readying for Buck Cluck/Lumpy Believes/The First Gift of Christmas'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 15 - Dash Away All!/"Rockin' on Top of the World"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 16 - Dave punches Sven, Roo, Mrs. Jumbo and Lumpy's Tickets'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 17 - Lumpy Loses the Bell/Dropping off Roo'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 18 - Dropping off Lumpy/What Matters/Merry Christmas!/For Whom the Bell Rings/"Believe"/Reprises of "The Polar Express", "When Christmas Comes to Town" and "Hot Chocolate"/"Spirit of the Season"'' #''The Polar Express (Elephant style) Part 20 - End Credits/"Carol of the Bells" by Kenny Rogers'' ''Movie Used: *The Polar Express (2004)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''WALL.E (2008)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Ratatouille (2007)'' ''Songs Used: *Hot Chocolate - Conductor and Chefs'' *''When Christmas Comes to Town - Billy and Hero Girl'' *''The Polar Express - Children'' *''Winter Wonderland - The Andrews Sisters'' *''Silver Bells - Kate Smith'' *''Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) - Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters'' *''Deck the Halls - Mario Lanza'' *''It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas - Perry Como'' *''Frosty The Snowman - Red Foley'' *''White Christmas - Bing Crosby'' *''Spirit of the Season - Santa's Elves'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town - Frank Sinatra'' *''Rockin' on Top of the World - Singing elf'' *''Believe - Josh Groban'' *''The Polar Express (Reprise) - Conductor and Children'' *''When Christmas Comes to Town (Reprise) - Billy and Hero Girl'' *''Hot Chocolate (Reprise) - Conductor and Chefs'' *''Spirit of the Season (Reprise) - Santa and his Elves'' *''Carol of the Bells - Kenny Rogers﻿'' ''Trivia: *Based on the book by Chris Van Allsburg'' *''This is the fourth Christmas spoof on the computer. The first three beings nikkdisneylover8390's Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse, Taran Claus is Comin' to Town and Kermit the Frog (Frosty the Snowman).'' *''This is Wade Agnew's only Christmas spoof on his own.'' *''Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Category:Movie Spoofs